


Vowing to protect

by Alenacantfly



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: 2x15, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s02e15 Revelations, Hurt Spencer, M/M, Protective Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenacantfly/pseuds/Alenacantfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last few hours had been the worst in Derek's life. He was constantly on edge, constantly pacing. He hadn't meant to snap at JJ, but he hadn't been able to control himself. She was still here, Reid was not.</p><p> </p><p>aka what Derek felt while Reid was captured in 2x15</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vowing to protect

The last few hours had been the worst in Derek's life. He was constantly on edge, constantly pacing. He hadn't meant to snap at JJ, but he hadn't been able to control himself. She was still here, Reid was not. He watched in silence as the unsub tortured Reid, but he couldn't keep himself from storming out and screaming in frustration. He was supposed to watch out for Reid. He was supposed to protect him.

Watching Reid refusing to choose a team member was the worst. Every pull of the trigger, every second could mean his death. Derek wished that he would pick him, he would be able to protect himself. He would gladly switch places. 

He hadn't believed that Reid would give up Hotchner to save his own life, the genius was far too loyal and brave for that. Too strong.

Derek hadn't even noticed how much he needed Reid by his side until he was gone. He relied on him. He trusted him. But he didn't realise until they were closing in on Tobias that he loved him. He loved Reid so much that the thought of losing him was to terrifying too handle.

He hadn't noticed how painfully constricted his chest had been until he finally caught a glimpse of Reid unharmed and could breathe again. 

Derek watched as Hotchner rushed to his side helping him up. “You alright?” Reid didn't answer the question, perhaps deliberately, perhaps not. He was too busy clinging to Hotchner. “I knew you'd understand.” The relief was so prominent in his voice, Derek thought fondly. Reid was still concerned about his team. What they might think of him. They were his priority. His family.

Derek watched with tears in his eyes as JJ stepped forward and took Reid into her arms. He knew that the agent had been blaming herself. “I am so sorry.”

“It is alright, it wasn't your fault.” The kindness in Reid's voice didn't even surprise Derek. That was just the way he was. Kind. Loyal. Understanding. And unbelievably strong. Derek couldn't imagine anyone going through what Reid went through and coming out still being as caring an loving as ever.

Derek watched silently and accepted it. Accepted his love. And he vowed to never leave Spencer alone again. To protect him.

**Author's Note:**

> I just had a lot of Moreid feels after I finished 2x15.
> 
>  
> 
> [ You can find me on Tumblr ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
